Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:194F:B57E:5110:1D8C-20190717210948
Charlotte’s Web (Golden Sound Story) … Once there was a pig named Wilbur who was raised by a girl called Fern. He spent many happy days with her, until her parents said that Wilbur had to be sold. Fern was very sad at the idea, but she knew her parents were right. So Wilbur got sold. 2 Now Wilbur lived in a barn, where he had lots of new friends like the GOOSE and a wily rat called TEMPLETON. Wilbur got quite used to his new home. Additionally, Fern stopped by the farm almost every day just to see her beloved pig. 3 But somehow, Wilbur felt like he should do more in his new home. So one rainy day, he went to find someone to play with. Unfortunately, his friends were all very busy. The GOOSE had to watch over her eggs. A lamb said he wasn’t old enough to jump over the fence. And TEMPLETON said he had to look for prized possessions in his tunnel. Unhappily, unable to find anyone else, Wilbur dropped to the floor CRYING. 5 The next morning, Wilbur discovered that there was a web hanging from the side of the barn! And there was a little spider peeking at him with bright, cheerful eyes. ‘’Salutations!’’ said the spider. ‘’That means ‘hello’.’’ ‘’Well, then, salutations to you!’’ replied Wilbur. ‘’What is your name?’’ ‘’Charlotte A. Cavatina. But just call me Charlotte.’’ Wilbur liked that name. ‘’I can’t see you from here,’’ continued Charlotte, ‘’because I’m nearsighted.’’ 6 She added, ‘’Watch me wrap up this fly!’’ Wilbur looked on as Charlotte used all her LEGS to trap a pesky fly. She took a bite out of it, then said, ‘’I need to eat bugs. It’s my job.’’ Wilbur looked disgusted. But even when Charlotte was different from him, the pig knew he would always have a new friend with him. Plus, there was a chance that she would be in the mood to play at certain times! 7 A few days later, Charlotte made a special announcement that the GOOSE would have her eggs hatching soon! ‘’How many eggs are there?’’ asked Wilbur. ‘’Seven,’’ replied the GOOSE. There was another egg that looked and smelled rotten. TEMPLETON offered to roll it back to his home. 9 Then, Wilbur heard from an old sheep that Mr. Zuckerman, Fern’s uncle, plotted to eat and kill him! 10 CRYING his eyes out, Wilbur shouted, ‘’I don’t want to die! Please, don’t let me die!’’ ‘’You are not going to die, Wilbur,’’ Charlotte soothed. ‘’I will protect you.’’ Wilbur became happy again. ‘’Thank you!’’ he said. He knew Charlotte would be so loyal to him. 11 While Charlotte hung out with Wilbur, she decided to make words from her web. She used her strong LEGS to rip out silk and make the right curves and straight lines for each letter. The first words she made were ‘’Some Pig’’. Mr. Zuckerman loved what the spider had made, but almost too soon she wanted to make something even better in her web. So she called a meeting. 12 Everyone---except TEMPLETON---came. ‘’What do you think I should write next?’’ she asked politely. The cows made a suggestion, but Charlotte didn’t quite like it. The GOOSE confused the spider by making up a long and complicated word. Finally, Charlotte came up with the word ‘’Terrific’’. ‘’I’m not terrific!’’ Wilbur protested. 15 ‘’Yes, you are,’’ Charlotte replied. ‘’You’re terrific no matter what.’’ So that night, using her LEGS again, Charlotte started to make the word ‘’Terrific’’. The next morning, Mr. Zuckerman stopped by again. ‘’Terrific!’’ he read, awestruck. He loved the word so much that everything dirty in the barn had to be removed. 16 Then one day, Wilbur heard the news that he was going to go to the FAIR! There he was to get a prize because he really was terrific. ‘’I’ll go to the FAIR, too,’’ Charlotte decided. TEMPLETON also wanted to go to the FAIR. So when it was time to go, Charlotte and TEMPLETON were the first ones to go in a crate. And, with help from Fern and her parents, Wilbur was in the crate, too. 19 Soon, Wilbur, Charlotte, and TEMPLETON arrived at the FAIR. Wilbur and Charlotte noticed another pig at the FAIR. With her LEGS wiggling, Charlotte dropped down on a string of silk to see it. ‘’May I have your name?’’ Charlotte asked. The pig replied that his name was UNCLE. ‘’Are you a spring pig?’’ Charlotte wanted to know. Spring pigs were pigs that were born at springtime. ‘’Sure I am!’’ UNCLE said with a boastful air. ‘’What did you think I was, a spring chicken?!’’ ‘’Very funny,’’ Charlotte said. ‘’I’ve heard funnier ones, though. Now I must be going.’’ 20 Later, Charlotte wanted TEMPLETON to make one last word suggestion. The rat was not happy about it, but he did as he was told. ‘’What have you got?’’ Charlotte asked when TEMPLETON finally returned. ‘’Humble!’’ the rat explained. ‘’That means ‘not proud’ and ‘near the ground’,’’ said Charlotte. ‘’That’s Wilbur all over!’’ ‘’I came to this Fair to enjoy myself!’’ TEMPLETON explained irritably. ‘’Not to deliver papers.’’ 23 One morning, Wilbur got a very big surprise. From high above, Charlotte had an object that was white and puffy. ‘’What is that?’’ asked Wilbur. ‘’It’s called a SAC,’’ explained Charlotte. ‘’There are eggs inside them.’’ ‘’Does that mean you will have children?’’ Wilbur said excitedly. ‘’Yes,’’ answered Charlotte, ‘’but I’m probably not going to see them.’’ Just then, TEMPLETON broke the news that UNCLE might get a prize instead of Wilbur! 25 But the rat was quite wrong. Wilbur ended up getting a prize, after all. As he was receiving his award, he fainted! Fern, Mr. Zuckerman, and all the other people at the FAIR were very surprised. 26 TEMPLETON secretly came to the scene and bit Wilbur’s tail! Quickly, Wilbur recovered. All the people were relieved. Soon, it was time to leave, and TEMPLETON and Wilbur, with Charlotte’s SAC, started their journey back. 27 Charlotte had died! That was why she couldn’t be able to see her children. But Wilbur returned happily to the farm with his prize, and everyone congratulated him. On the day that the eggs from the SAC hatched, Wilbur couldn’t have been happier. But all too soon, the tiny spiders that had emerged from the eggs left, and Wilbur CRIED and CRIED. 28 Luckily, there were three new friends that wanted to be with Wilbur. ‘’I’m Nellie,’’ said the first spider. ‘’I’m Joy,’’ announced the second spider. ‘’And I’m Aranea,’’ finished the third spider. Wilbur was so happy, he decided to talk to Charlotte’s daughters about their mother. Three friends was quite a treat! 29 ‘’I will always have Charlotte in my heart,’’ Wilbur declared. The GOOSE, TEMPLETON, and all of the other farm animals knew that Wilbur would not be lonely any time soon!